monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Knight Armor (Blademaster) (MH4U)
- Female = }} |Armor Type = Blademaster |Gender = Male / Female |Rarity = Rare 10 |Total Slots = 11 |Initial Defense = 500 |Max Defense = 755 |Fire Resistance = 5 |Water Resistance = 5 |Thunder Resistance = 5 |Ice Resistance = 5 |Dragon Resistance = 5 |Armor Skills-English = Challenger +2, Rodeo God, Steady Hand |Armor Skills-Japanese = 挑戦者+2, 乗りマスター, 心剣一体 |Head-Name = Star Knight Helm スターナイトヘルム |Head-Initial Defense = 100 |Head-Max Defense = 151 |Head-Fire Resistance = 1 |Head-Water Resistance = 1 |Head-Thunder Resistance = 1 |Head-Ice Resistance = 1 |Head-Dragon Resistance = 1 |Head-Slots = OOO |Torso-Name = Star Knight Mail スターナイトメイル |Torso-Initial Defense = 100 |Torso-Max Defense = 151 |Torso-Fire Resistance = 1 |Torso-Water Resistance = 1 |Torso-Thunder Resistance = 1 |Torso-Ice Resistance = 1 |Torso-Dragon Resistance = 1 |Torso-Slots = O-- |Arms-Name = Star Knight Vambraces スターナイトアーム |Arms-Initial Defense = 100 |Arms-Max Defense = 151 |Arms-Fire Resistance = 1 |Arms-Water Resistance = 1 |Arms-Thunder Resistance = 1 |Arms-Ice Resistance = 1 |Arms-Dragon Resistance = 1 |Arms-Slots = OOO |Waist-Name = Star Knight Coil スターナイトコイル |Waist-Initial Defense = 100 |Waist-Max Defense = 151 |Waist-Fire Resistance = 1 |Waist-Water Resistance = 1 |Waist-Thunder Resistance = 1 |Waist-Ice Resistance = 1 |Waist-Dragon Resistance = 1 |Waist-Slots = O-- |Feet-Name = Star Knight Greaves スターナイトグリーヴ |Feet-Initial Defense = 100 |Feet-Max Defense = 151 |Feet-Fire Resistance = 1 |Feet-Water Resistance = 1 |Feet-Thunder Resistance = 1 |Feet-Ice Resistance = 1 |Feet-Dragon Resistance = 1 |Feet-Slots = OOO |Head-Materials-English = Special Pass x1, Zinogre Hardhorn x3, Seregios Breacher+ x3, Zinogre Skymerald x1 |Head-Materials-Japanese = スタジオSパス x1, 雷狼竜の剛角 x3, 千刃竜の断刀角 x3, 雷狼竜の天玉 x1 |Head-Cost = 20000z |Torso-Materials-English = Special Pass x1, Immenseness Ticket S x2, Seregios Slavescale+ x6, Seregios Airblade+ x4 |Torso-Materials-Japanese = スタジオSパス x1, 大長老チケットＳ x2, 千刃竜の斬刃鱗 x6, 千刃竜の破刃 x4 |Torso-Cost = 20000z |Arms-Materials-English = Special Pass x1, Seregios Carver+ x3, Seregios Scraper+ x2, Seregios Lens x1 |Arms-Materials-Japanese = スタジオSパス x1, 千刃竜の閃裂爪 x3, 千刃竜の斬翼爪 x2, 千刃竜の鏡玉 x1 |Arms-Cost = 20000z |Waist-Materials-English = Special Pass x1, Immenseness Ticket S x3, Zinogre Cortex x5, Seregios Slavescale+ x5 |Waist-Materials-Japanese = スタジオSパス x1, 大長老チケットＳ x3, 雷狼竜の重殻 x5, 千刃竜の斬刃鱗 x5 |Waist-Cost = 20000z |Feet-Materials-English = Special Pass x1, Zinogre Cortex x6, Zinogre D-Shocker x3, Zinogre Lash x3 |Feet-Materials-Japanese = スタジオSパス x1, 雷狼竜の重殻 x6, 雷狼竜の雷電殻 x3, 雷狼竜の靭尾 x3 |Feet-Cost = 20000z |Total Materials = *Seregios Slavescale+ / 千刃竜の斬刃鱗 x11 *Zinogre Cortex / 雷狼竜の重殻 x11 *Special Pass / スタジオSパス x5 *Immenseness Ticket S / 大長老チケットＳ x5 *Seregios Airblade+ / 千刃竜の破刃 x4 *Zinogre Hardhorn / 雷狼竜の剛角 x3 *Seregios Breacher+ / 千刃竜の断刀角 x3 *Seregios Carver+ / 千刃竜の閃裂爪 x3 *Zinogre D-Shocker / 雷狼竜の雷電殻 x3 *Zinogre Lash / 雷狼竜の靭尾 x3 *Seregios Scraper+ / 千刃竜の斬翼爪 x2 *Zinogre Skymerald / 雷狼竜の天玉 x1 *Seregios Lens / 千刃竜の鏡玉 x1 |Total Cost = 100000z |Skill Tree 1 = Spirit 闘魂 |Skill Tree 1 Head Point = 3''' |Skill Tree 1 Torso Point = '''2 |Skill Tree 1 Arms Point = 3''' |Skill Tree 1 Waist Point = '''4 |Skill Tree 1 Feet Point = 3''' |Skill Tree 1 Total = '''15 |Active Skill Tree 1 = Challenger +2 挑戦者+2 |Skill Tree 2 = Mounting 乗り |Skill Tree 2 Head Point = 3''' |Skill Tree 2 Torso Point = '''4 |Skill Tree 2 Arms Point = 2''' |Skill Tree 2 Waist Point = '''3 |Skill Tree 2 Feet Point = 3''' |Skill Tree 2 Total = '''15 |Active Skill Tree 2 = Rodeo God 乗りマスター |Skill Tree 3 = Edge Lore 斬術 |Skill Tree 3 Head Point = 2''' |Skill Tree 3 Torso Point = '''3 |Skill Tree 3 Arms Point = 1''' |Skill Tree 3 Waist Point = '''2 |Skill Tree 3 Feet Point = 2''' |Skill Tree 3 Total = '''10 |Active Skill Tree 3 = Steady Hand 心剣一体 |Skill Tree 4 = Handicraft 匠 |Skill Tree 4 Torso Point = 1 |Skill Tree 4 Arms Point = 1 |Skill Tree 4 Waist Point = 2 |Skill Tree 4 Total = 4 |Level Upgrades Game = MH4U |Armor Sphere-Number = N/A |Armor Sphere-Defense = N/A |Armor Sphere-Cost = N/A |Armor Sphere+-Number = N/A |Armor Sphere+-Defense = N/A |Armor Sphere+-Cost = N/A |Adv Armor Sphere-Number = N/A |Adv Armor Sphere-Defense = N/A |Adv Armor Sphere-Cost = N/A |Hard Armor Sphere-Number = 1 |Hard Armor Sphere-Defense = 5 (100~105) |Hard Armor Sphere-Cost = 2500z |Heavy Armor Sphere-Number = 4 |Heavy Armor Sphere-Defense = 4 (105~121) |Heavy Armor Sphere-Cost = 5000z |True Armor Sphere-Number = N/A |True Armor Sphere-Defense = N/A |True Armor Sphere-Cost = N/A |Strong Armor Sphere-Number = 3 |Strong Armor Sphere-Defense = 4 (121~133) |Strong Armor Sphere-Cost = 8000z |Divine Armor Sphere-Number = 9 |Divine Armor Sphere-Defense = 2 (133~151) |Divine Armor Sphere-Cost = 10000z |Head-Description = Join the USJ adventure with this special head armor. Dazzle your friends with its dynamic curves! ＵＳＪの光の魔法が生んだ頭用防具。頭に兜を戴いた時、未知なる冒険への扉が開かれる。 |Torso-Description = Armor made from the magical light of USJ. Don this and go on a journey full of discovery. ＵＳＪの光の魔法が生んだ胴用防具。鎧を纏った者に、驚きと発見に満ちた旅路を約束する。 |Arms-Description = Armor made from the magical light of USJ. There are millions of dreams in each fingertip. ＵＳＪの光の魔法が生んだ腕用防具。幾千万の夢を抱きしめたやわらかな光が指先に宿る。 |Waist-Description = Armor made from the magical light of USJ. Makes you appear as if you were dancing in the sky. ＵＳＪの光の魔法が生んだ腰用防具。繊細な彫刻は、空を舞うかの如き軽やかな軌跡を映す。 |Feet-Description = Armor made from the magical light of USJ. Spreads wonder and excitement with each step. ＵＳＪの光の魔法が生んだ脚用防具。一歩ごとに驚きと感動の夢の世界が優しく広がる。 }} Category:Blademaster Armor Category:MH4U Armor Category:MH4U Blademaster Armor Category:MH4U Event Armor Category:Armor